


Bus money

by Dogtrash



Category: McLennon - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, analsex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtrash/pseuds/Dogtrash
Summary: Basically, Paul gives a man a blowjob in an alley for a bus fair and then does it to John a week later.





	Bus money

  "Paul, it'll be fine. No one will know will they? We need to get home!"

John assured Paul while placing a firm hand upon the younger boys shoulder.  
  They had been out all night with their mates Pete, Stu and George partying. Each had slowly peeled off and home one at a time and had left John and Paul alone. With no money.  
  They did have a way to get money though. But it wasn't very clear if they would take up the offer or not.  
   
  You see, a man, who was around 55, had obviously spotted the two rather distressed, young boys and had decided to test his luck with trying to get a few sexual favours with them in exchange for money.  
  He had gone up two the arguably cutest of the two, Paul, and had made the offer.

  "You boys stuck?"

He had asked, coming up to the two boys. The boys turned and looked at him. Both glad someone had decided to help.

  "Yeah actually mate. You don't happen to have a few quid on you? We need the get a bus but we ain't got no money."

  John explained. Hoping the man would spare them some cash. He looked rather wealthy. Taylor cut suit and neatly parted hair.  
  Paul stood still beside John. Generally scared of what would come if they couldn't get home.  His dad was going to kill him, surely.

  "Well, I'd be happy to give ya a £50 if this boy right here was willing to do something for me."

  The man smirked as he poked Paul's cheek.  What was it that he wanted?

  Paul's pov

  "Uhh what do you want me to do?"

  I asked, getting rather uncomfortable under the scary man's stare. I just want to get home! Why is it so scary to be stuck out on the streets anyway? I was 17! I should be able to handle this.

  "Well follow me and I'll show you."

  The man smirked once again. Wrapping a long arm around my bony shoulder and pulling me towards an empty alley next to a pub.  
  I could smell the alcohol on in his breath as he breathed on my neck. Making me shiver uncomfortably.  
  What did he want me to do? And why couldn't John come?

  "Wait! John? What's going to happen?"

  I asked, looking back at John, obviously destressed. With my eyebrows creased and sweat appearing on my forehead. Can't John just come and explain thing's? I'm so confused.

  "What are you going to do with him?"

    John piped in. Thank god! He held onto my arm defensively. Strangely making me feel safe. But although it was wired John just had that effect on me.  
  The man turned to John. The ever present smirk still showing on his face. His arm unwrapped around my shaking shoulders and he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a black, leather walled.  
  He reached in and pulled out two £20 quid notes and one £10. He showed them to us before he started talking again.

  "Well, if you're cute little friend comes and does Somthing with me I will give you this money. I won't hurt him obviously but you're not allowed to know till it's done. Besides, he'd tell you strait after anyway!"

  The man explained. wrapping his arms, this time, sound my small waist. Making she shiver. He smiled at me, showing off his slightly yellow, toothy grin.

  This man was nothing short of scary. And I didn't like it.

  "Fine. Will I do it Paul? Just yell... I don't know... Red if something bad happens and I'll run in and get you out. You won't get hurt ok? And we'll have £50!"

  John smiled warmly at me. Trying to show me the light in the situation. £50 pounds was very tempting indeed. 

  "I guess then."

  I shakily breathed out. Before the man pulled me away and lead me into the dark alley. It was derelict, decaying and long. Meaning someone who was looking in from the streets wouldn't be able to see the end of it. Not that it would catch their attention anyway.

  "There we are son. I'll be fine."

  The man whispered into my ear as we reached the end of the damp alley. His warm breathe giving me an unfamiliar feeling in my stomach. What was going to happen?

  The man took a little turn at the back of the alley, 100% hiding us from the public. What was he planning on doing that was so secretive?  
  He walked calmly over to the half broken down, brick wall at the end and leant against me.  
  He lifted up a finger and made a "come here motion". I swallowed and shuffled closer to him, slowly.

  "Right son."

  He whispered once I had gotten in front of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my flush against him. Chest on chest. I breathed heavy. Feeling the strange feeling in my stomach spread further.

  "I'm not going to hurt you lad. Calm down. Just how about you get on your knees and show me you deserve that £50?"

  The man whispered into my ear. He brought his hips closer to mine and I felt it. It was, admittedly, large and thick. Fuck.  
  Suddenly it all came crashing down on me. He wanted me to be a little prostitute for the night and suck him off for cash.

  This was bad...

    Did I really need the money that bad? I mean, I really needed to get home but maybe someone else could give us some cash! It was only like £2 or Somthing!  
  But then again, £50 did sound very nice. Super nice. I could buy a fuck tonne with that.

  I looked up into the man's eyes. They were a deep blue and were filled with lust and want. His grip on my waist was strong and his... Package was still straining against me. There's really no going back is there?

  John would like the money as well.

  "I-i don't know how."

  I whispered. Looking down at the rubbish covered ground. I swallowed again. Why did I have to do this? Why couldn't John be the one to suck off a stranger? Why must it be me?

  "Just get on your knees baby boy."

  The man muttered. Loosening his grip on my waist so I could reluctantly slide down into the wet, horrible floor. My face was directly in front of his member. I could see it a lot better now. Even though it was still contained in the smart dress pants he was wearing I could still tell it was big! Like really big. I gulped, feeling the feeling in my tummy again. 

  What if I choke or Somthing.

  "Right son. Just open your mouth and I'll lead you. Keep your lips over your teeth. ok? Then we'll be good baby."

  The man explained. Making me shiver. What's with all the pet names? I thought he just wanted a blow job?

  "O-okay, sir."

  I murmured seeing as I still didn't know the man's name. I brought my shaking hands up to the front of his trousers and stared to work on the belt. He groaned slightly as my hands brushed against him. I hope making him cum is this easy.

  Once I got his belt loose I shuffled his trousers and underwear down together. Letting the man's cock spring free against his shirt.  
  Fuck, it was big. 

  I shakily wrapped my hand sound the man's length and started to pump him for a short while. He moaned from above me. Biting his lip so i he wouldn't make to much noise. Fuck it would be so embarrassing if we where caught.

  "Ok baby. Open your mouth."

  The man breathed out. I pulled my hand away and open my mouth as instructed. The mans hands came down on my head and he threaded his fingers rather harshly in my hair.  
  I kept my mouth open yet closed my eyes as he brought my face closer to his cock. I breathed heavy as my mouth connected with it. He pushed me down a little so about a quarter of his member was in my mouth.  
   
  It was a strange feeling. If felt rather uncomfortable and full but I only opened my mouth wider. Hoping to make him come quickly so I could go home.  
   I thought back to what Dott did to me and tried to copy them in order to give the man more pleasure.  I moved my tongue slightly on the underside of the man's cock. Resulting in a moan from above.  
  The already slightly painful grip tightened on my hair and I was pulled further onto the cock. I gagged slightly but tried my best to open up my throat so i could carry on. I really needed to go home. John as well.

  "Fuck. so. good."

  The man breathed out as he started to rock his hips into my mouth. I gagged even more but I handled it, occupying myself with moving my tongue, hollowing my cheeks and holding my hands on the man's thigh's. So I could give him as much pleasure as I could.

  This continued for a while before I felt the man's thrusts pick up. Making me take all of him in. I felt like I was going to vomit. My nose kept making contact with the curls of hairs at the base of the man's cock every time she thrusted in.  
  I stopped my licking and just focused in opening up my throat so I wouldn't be sick all over him. The thrusts continued coming in hard and deep. I made ugly choking sounds every time he went in.  
  I really hoped no one could hear us. I really couldn't go though having to explain this to anyone right now. Never mind my own dad when he surly found out.  
   
   The mans unforgiving thrusts stopped as soon as he tipped over the edge. He forced himself deep down my though as his orgasm ripped though him. Leaving me no choice but to swallow the thick white cum dripping down my throat.

  Once he came down his pulled out. Immediately I fell down and started coughing up a mixture of spit and cum. That was vile.  
  Once I finished coughing up my lungs I regained my composure and pulled myself up. The man had already tucked himself back into his pants and was now searching around in hid pocket for the cash. 

  "That was great baby boy."

  He once again smirked before handing me some cash. 3 £20s? He gave me £60?!

  "Just because you did so well."

  The man told me. Picking up on my supprise at the extra tenner.  
  

  "T-hanks"

  I made out. My throat sore from want had just happened. The man only showed me his toothy grin one last time before he left the old alley and disappeared into the almost empty streets.

  "Paul? What happened? You ok mate?"

  I heard John call from the top of the alley. Obviously noticing the man leave without Paul.  
  I quickly baught my hands up to my hair in a desperate attempt to sort it out. Seeing as it was currently stuck up in all directions from the hard pulling earlier.  
  I also wiped my now surly swollen, bruised lips on my jacket trying to make it less obvious that I had just sucked off a guy.

  "Y-yeah!"

  I called back, emerging from the alley and making my way towards John who was stood at the other end.  
  Once I had made it into the light I looked up at John. Letting him take in my appearance. His eyes went wide.

  "W-what did he did?! Your voice is rough and you look a mess!"

  John asked. His face laced with worry and concern over my appearance. There's no point lying really so I might as well come clean.

  "Well, he made me give him a blow job."

  I croaked out. Looking down at my shoes in embarrassment. As I awaited John's response.

  "Just a blow job? You look really rough for it just to be that!"

  John argued, bringing his hand up to my chin and lifting my head away from the cobbled floor so he could clearly see me fucked out face.

  "Y-yeah, he went really rough. He gave me £60 though!"

  I said, trying to show the good side. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the money to show John.  
  John looked at me and sighed.

  "Well, you didn't need to did ya? He should've given you more than doing you that hard. Did you swallow?"

  John asked. Taking the money from my hands and checking it over. Why was he so interested? Like let's just go home how we have money and pretend this didn't happen.  
  But still, I really couldn't be bothered arguing after that. So instead I just told John what he wanted to know.

  "Y-yeah, I did."

  I told John. Making his eyes strangely light up. Why was he so happy about it?  
  We stayed in silence for a while before the bus stopped at the bus stop just a few meters away.

  "Well, how about you come back to mine for the night? I can pick nurse John a help you with that throat. Y'know, so your dad doesn't know you sucked off a stranger."

  John smiled, dragging me over to the bus. I laughed and nodded. Ignoring the pain in my throat for a while.

  *A week later*

  "What do ya wanna spend the money on?"

  John asked me as he sat across from me in his bed. I had spent the day here with John and I was going to spend the night so we could stay up late and talk about music and birds and shit.  
  My dad never found out about the blow job. Thank god! No one had found out. Only be and John knew and I made him promise he wouldn't tell anyone what happened.

  "I dunno, maybe some record's? Something like that."

  I replied, I wasn't giving it much thought really. I didn't need to spend my £30 right away. I was thinking I would just spend it on loads of little shit so my dad doesn't wonder where I suddenly got all this money from.

  "JOHN, I'm going out to Blackpool for the next two days! Be good!"

  Mimi called from the bottom of the stairs to John. Meaning we now had the house to ourselves for the next few days. Great!

  "Ok Mimi! Love you!"

  John called down to Mimi before the sound of the front door closing sounded though the house. Leaving us alone.  
   John placed his guitar down on the bed and slid off. He shuffled over to the light and switched them off, leaving us in the dark.  
  I opened my mouth to complain but John soon turned on the bedside lamp, leaving us in a dull light. Was the light hurting his glasses or something?

  Whatever, is always best not to question Lennon.

   "Well now that she's gone."

  John started, taking his seat again across from me, crossing his legs and placing one hand on my knee before he continued.

  "Right, I don't know why that man would give you £60 for a blow job! What else did you do?"

  John asked, his eyes showing no sign of joking as he looked directly at me. Wanting answers.  
   
  "All I did was give him a blow job! He said I was good and stuff."

  I whispered under my breath. I could feel a red blush spread across my cheeks. I hope the dull lighting hid it because this was nothing short of embarrassing.  Blushing while talking about fucking guys.

  "I don't believe you! Unless... YOU'VE SUCKED COCK BEFORE!! IT'S WHY YOU WHERE GOOD AT IT!"

  Lennon accused. Making me go bright red and burry my head in my knees from pure embarrassment.

  "No! He did most the work! I just sat there with my mouth open while I tried to do the things Dott does to me!"

  I defended, lifting my now tomato red head to look at John. His hair was messy as usual and he had the same John Lennon appearance. Though something was off.  
  Maybe there was a hint of lust in his eyes.

  John soon shook it off though before he started laughing as he was before. Somehow thinking me giving a blow job was in any way funny.

  "So what did Dott do? Wait! Just talk me though everything that happened! In confused."

  John admitted. Looking at me, intrigued. I pulled myself together and sat up strait. Trying to get rid of the redness on my face before I got into the story.

  "Well, he had his back against the wall at the back of the alley. He kept calling me "son" and "baby boy" which was a bit wired."

  I started, checking John's reaction. Once I spoke about nicknames something about him changed. He was really getting into this story.

  "Then, he told me to just open my mouth and he'd do it. It started off with just him hold my hair as he moved me up a down his co-.... Down him... But in the end he got really rough and started slamming into me almost."

  I told John. I felt slightly uncomfortable talking about this to John. I mean, I'd feel uncomfortable talking about this is anyone. Especially in this much detail.

  "Go on."

  John urged shuffling next to me so that his back was against the head rest like mine. His face was a lot closer to mine now. I could see his chapped lips that look like they've been excessively bitten. I could see his eyes, deep brown and full of desire. I could see his biceps. Strong and defined in his shirt.  
  I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat. Fuck, this was really started to get to me. But why though?

  "Well yeah, we was really getting rough and I had to stop...licking and sucking my cheeks in because I was going to choke! He got really hard with his thrusts and them he just came. But he was gripping my hair so he pulled he against him as he came so I had to swallow it! It didn't taste nice though! But he had my face pressed against his hair and everything!"

  I explained the last part of the story. Leaving me and John in a complete silence for a few moments until I saw something click inside if John's brain. An idea.

  "Can you do that to me?"

  John asked me, making my eyes widen in supprise. I studied his face for any sign that he was joking but I found nothing. All I found was a deadly serious John looking back at me.

  "What?!"

  I asked, shocked. Why would John want me to do that to him? I mean. He's straight, I'm straight. Why would he want to me suck him off?  
  John shifted so he was in the center of the headrest. Forcing me to move in front of him nearer the end of the bed.

  "Because, I'm having troubles seeing what he did. I mean, for me to believe you I need to know if it was really worth £60."

  John explained before he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me toward him. Making me fall between his spread legs. Leaving our mouths inches apart.

  "Plus, if you do it. I won't have you suck me off and leave. I'd repay you my way."

  John whispered into my ear, making he shiver. But this time in a good way. A way that made all the blood in my body rush downwards if you get what I'm saying.  
  I brought my hand up to John chest. Should I really do this? I mean, what I did with the other guy was justifiable because he really needed to get home. But here, there's no excuse. If I did it, it would be undeniably queer.

  "Come on Paulie. I know you want to baby."

  John whispered before connecting our lips in a heated kiss. After I had gotten over the shock of John fucking Lennon kissing me I soon kissed back.  
  Letting our hands explore each others bodies. Ones of John's came down onto the small of my back while the other came down to grip my behind. Earning him a quiet moan from me.  
  One of my hands explored his chest as the other stroked his cheek depending the kiss even more.

    Our bodies were working in unison and the thought of me doing whatJohn wants was becoming more and more appealing. He wouldn't tell anyone would he?  
  I took my hand down from John's chest and slowly slid it further down till it reached the top of hid waist band.

  "Are you sure?"

  I breathed as we pulled away from the kiss. Both of us panting slightly from the lack of oxygen.

  "If course I am baby. Go show me what the mouth does."

  John smiled before I shuffled away slightly so I could peel off John's trousers and throw them across the room. Leaving him in just a shirt and boxers.  
  Which, if I'm honest, is too much clothes.

  I tugged at John's black ab hugging t-shirt as if to say 'off'. John quickly complied and I had hold back a moan when he pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it away before his strong arms came up around my waist.

  "You're sexy."

  I smirked as I placed my hand on his bulged, concealed by his boxers. I could feel John buck up slightly into my hand and he let out a shaky moan. He liked this.

  I shuffled down more on the bed and lowered my head so it was right about John belly button. I kissed down slowly to his boxers. My hand resting on his upper thigh the whole time.  
  I tried my best to please and tease him. Because deep down, though I won't admit it, I loved seeing him like this. Wanting me so badly.

  I took his boxer elastic between my teeth and pulled it down John's thigh's before my hands pulled them off all together. I saw John dick stand up against his stomach. Fuck. He was just as big as the other guy! Maybe even bigger! Fuck this is going to be hard.

  I looked up at John as I slowly licked a strip from the base to the tip. Testing the waters. John shivered a bit. Showing me I was going it right. To some degree anyway.

  I opened my mouth and used my hand to pump him a few times before I let the tip in my mouth. I went to work with my tongue as my hands worked on the rest of the shaft. Hopefully making I'm feel good.

  "Fuck, so good Paulie."

  John ground out as he bucked his lips slightly. I smirked around his cock and hummed. Surly giving him some sensation. I hollowed my cheeks and sank further down onto his cock, taking almost all of him in. It's what the other guy seemed to like.  
  I ran my tongue on the underside of John's dick as I started bobing my head. Trying to give John some more friction.

  I got into a pretty steady rhythm before John pulled me off of him by my hair. I let go and looked up at him. He looked a mess. His face was head and his forehead was dripping with sweat.  His hair was messy and his lips were bitten and red.

  He looked hot.

  "Wait, Paulie. I want to give you something back. Uhh, how... How do you feel about getting fucked?"

  John asked as he pulled me up to straddle his hips. The denim of my jeans rubbing against his cock.

  "Uhh will I hurt?"

  I asked, all caution of not wanting to come across as gay going out the window. John was enjoying it and so was I. No need to hide it.

  "I'll try and make it not. I, I just really want to fuck you."

  John admitted, biting hid lip before he pulled me closer into another heated kiss. I happily kissed him back and my hands went back to exploring his body.  
  John's hands found their way back to my behind. He slapped it slightly and murmured something along the times of "off" to me before he started unbuttoning my jeans. I pulled away and stool up so I could quickly slide them off before I was back to kissing John. This time only in my shirt and underwear.

  Both of John's hands came to my upper thighs. He gripped them and lifted me slightly so he could be on top of me now.

  "You had your fun being in charge, now it's my turn."

  John smirked. His pupils massive with desire and lust. Is hands were either side of my head now and I felt completely over powered by the boy. And I admittedly loved that feeling.  
  I pulled my boxers down quickly so I was only in my shirt before I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him close. Attempting to connect our lips again before I was stopped by John's fingers coming up to my mouth. I let them in and started sucking. Coating them in a thick siliva as I prepared myself for what was to come.  

  John took his fingers down to his cock and started to pump himself, coating his cock in my Silvia and his pre-cum so he could have better access.

  "Lift your legs up around my waist baby."

  John ordered. To which I quickly comply. I bring my legs up so that they wrap around John's waist. Giving him better access.  
  John shuffled a bit. Betting into position so that his cock was right against my enterance. I took a deep breath before John moved his lips down onto mine and slowly guided shaft in.

  My breath hitched, fuck it hurt. It hurt a fuck tonne. But the entire time John was rubbing my hip with his thumb soothingly and kissing my neck. Trying to calm me.

  And to an extent, it was working.

  "M-move."

  I muttered after a few minutes of John kissing and soothing me. John lifted his head and smiled at me. He looking beautiful. Turely beautiful. His hair was a mess, his lips were red, his neck had hickeys and his face was scrunched up in a face of pure pleasure.  
  John started to move in me. Pulling out more and move gradually before slamming back in. Making me moan loudly.

  "Fuck Paul, you're so tight!"

  Just groaned out as he started to go harder and harder in me. I tipped my head back in pleasure, fuck this felt ama-

  "FUCK JOHN!"

  I near screamed as John brushed against something inside of me. I started rutting up my hips, trying to make John go harder and find the spot again.  
  John did so. He moved slightly so that his knees were a bit further apart and he was being supported but is fore arms either side of my head before he started going as hard as he could.

  "Ahhh, fuck yes!"

  I screamed as I jutted up into the bed with every thrust. This is the best I've ever felt. Who knew being fucked by John would feel so fucking good?!

  "Ah yeah baby! You like it when I do this."

  John groaned out as he continued with his thrusts. I felt my orgasm getting closer and closer. Fuck I never wanted this to end.    

   "Ah John! I'm gonna cum!"

  I yelled, warning John. Who only temporally stopped thrusting and pulled me up so I was now on top of him before he started bucking his hips up, making me ride him.  
  His hand wrapped around my cock as he started to get me closer to orgasm. I tired to ride him to help him but but my shaking legs kept collapsing under pleasure. Leaving me moaning with my head buried in John's neck. Letting him fuck me.

  "Fuck baby,. We can cum together can we?"

  I John made out before he had a few final thrusts inside me before I fell over the edge. Coming hard into John's stomach. Me Cumming promoted John's orgasm as well and I felt his jerk into me. Cumming deep in me.

  I lay for a while, desperately trying to catch my breath before I let John slide out of me and I collapsed on top of him. Completely fucked out.

  "Fuck"

  John breathed, rubbing my back as he too tired to catch his breath.

  "That was way more that £60."

  John started. Making us both break out into laughter. 

  I would have payed 100x as much to do that again. Luckily I get to do it for free though.

  "Indeed."

  I smiled, reluctantly pulling me and John off the bed so we could skip under the covers and get some much needed rest. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was John's strong arms wrapping around me from behind.

______________________________________

  So... This is my first one shot AND my first smut. What do you think? I'll improve I promise!  
  I've had this idea in my head for ages and I thought I might as well write it down.

  Any prompts? Comment them below! I may do them you never know to be honest. I rarely get inspired on my own so as long as your prompt is a foresome, threesome or mclennon I will most likely do it!!


End file.
